Big Regrets & Broken Hearts
by MagicXInXTheXAir
Summary: My name is Allyson Marie Dawson. I'm 17 and I go to Marino high school. I'm one of the most popular girls there. Almost everyone is my 'friend' and my best friend is always there for me. My dad is rich and I own a huge mansion. I have everything I ever wanted right? Wrong. My story starts at age 5... *WILL END IN AUSLLY!*


**Big Regrets and Broken Hearts.  
A/N: This is my first story so it might be bad, just please go with it. Copyright: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! (I often wish I did but I don't) ANYWHO! ON WITH THE STORY!*  
Chapter 1.**

**Delightful Days & Devastating News**

* * *

**(Ally's P.O.V)  
**  
My name is Allyson Marie Dawson. I'm 17 and I go to Marino high school. I'm one of the most popular girls there. Almost everyone is my 'friend' and my best friend is always there for me. My dad is rich and I own a huge mansion. I have everything I ever wanted right? Wrong. My story starts at age 5...

* * *

_***FLASH BACK NO. 1* (3rd Person P.O.V)**_

_"But momma! I wanna play with Austy!" Ally whined, planted at the kitchen table for breakfast. "No Ally. Not until you eat your cereal. Don't you want to be as healthy as Avery?"(A/N: remember that name for later in the chapter) Penny Dawson turned from doing dishes to look at her daughter sternly. Ally sighed and relented, scooping a handful of the soggy Rice Crispies_**(1)**_ into her mouth._

_The little girl smiled and giggled as her pet Labrador, Waffles, scurried into the kitchen at the smell of food. She stood up and reached for her now almost finished cereal bowl, and put it gently in the sink beside where her mom was drying the utensils. "I'm full." Allyson stated plainly, skipping towards the door. "Bye mommy!" She called, opening the door and standing on the front step. "Have fun sweet heart!" Penny called as Ally was closing the door._

_The 5 year old skipped across the street to the Moons nice little 2 story house, and rang the doorbell repeatedly, impatience practically eating her alive. She was about to ring it again when Mimi Moon opened the door with a knowing smile on her face. "Hello Ally! Austin is upstairs." Austin's mom told Ally as she let her inside, automatically knowing why the little girl was there. "Thank you Mrs. Moon!" Ally called as she ran up the stairs, stopping at her best friend's door._

_"Austy it's me Ally-Cat!" She giggled at the nick names they gave each other. "Come in!" Ally heard faintly from the other side of the door. She twisted the knob and pushed it open running to his bed and flopping on it, sitting beside Austin as she watched him close his Nintendo D.S_**.(2)**_. "Hi!" Ally smiled and ruffled his hair playfully. "Allyyy!" He whined, fixing his hair while she giggled. "What?" Ally asked with those 'innocent' doe eyes of hers. "You know what!" He huffed, trying to hide a smile the crept up on his lips. Ally smiled triumphantly. "Ooh! I just remembered, Dad built this awesome play set for us in the backyard! Wanna come check it out?" Austin asked Ally happily, ecstatic to play with her on his play set. "Sure!" She cried and stood up. "But only if you push me on the swing." Ally added with a serious expression on her face. The little boy huffed and whined, "Do I have to?!" "Yes you do! I'm the girl!" Was ally's reply. She held out her small skinny pinky for a pinky promise, the most sincere promise of all at age 5. _

_Austin gave in and rolled his eyes smiling, wrapping his slightly larger finger around hers. Ally grinned and they ran downstairs and Austin called after his mom, "Mum we're going outside!" And flying through the front door and into the backyard. Ally immediately bolted to the swings, backing up and jumping on, kicking her legs rapidly as Austin took his time to get to her._

_The little boy sighed and stood behind Ally, waiting for her to give her legs a swing before putting pressure on the small of her back._

_Ally grinned and started to kick her feet gaining momentum and swinging over Austin's head, missing it by half a centimeter. Austin screamed loudly and girlishly while ally giggled. He stuck his tongue out at his best friend and she smiled sheepishly. Austin just sighed and went to jump on the swing beside Ally._

_Eventually he gained speed and caught up with Ally, swinging back and forth contently. Ally looked over and giggled. "Hey Austy. We're double dating." She laughed at his disgusted face and reached out to hold hands as they swung. Austin gladly accepted and they rocked back and fourth until a police car swung around the corner, stopping in front of the Moon residence as Mimi Moon ran out confusedly and anxiously, Mike Moon following close behind._

_Austin and Ally ran forward, curious as to all the commotion. Ally hid behind Austin's parents shyly as the police officer talked to the adults. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moon." He said in a deep voice full of authority. "I-is there a problem officer?" Mimi stuttered nervously as she cluched her husband's forearm. "As a matter of fact there is I'm afraid." The police man sighed and stared sadly at the couple and the two five year olds. "I'm terribly sorry to inform you, but the office just got an urgent call concerning Avery Michelle Dawson_**(3)**_. I'm looking for the one named Ally Dawson." "Whatever might be the issue?" Mike questioned as Ally stepped forward, clinging to Austin tightly. "...Avery has died due to a devastating car accident." The officer exhaled and waited for the couple's reaction, expression unreadable._

* * *

**~End chapter 1~  
*1 I do not own Rice Crispies or Kellogg's.  
*2 I do not own the product, D.S, or the company Nintendo. (Sadly) :/**

***3 Avery Michelle is a character I made up. Credit to me!**


End file.
